The Lustful Demigod and His Girls
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. Percy Jackson has a libido beyond any demigod before him, perhaps it has something to do being the only half-human son of Poseidon. Regardless, he needs help to curb it and there is nobody better to deal with this sort of problem then a daughter of Aphrodite. Luckily, Piper McLean is more than happy to help.


Percy Jackson, young as he may be, was quite the mature lad for his age. Years of celestial conflict and quests that brought out the very best and worst of the divine world had shaped him into a seventeen-year-old any parent would be proud of, be they godly or mortal. But with maturity comes mature problems, and boy was Percy facing a serious problem at the moment. What made it worse was that, unlike the many problems he faced when on a quest or when at war, it wasn't something a tool or a sword could fix.

The problem was him, or rather his outrageous libido. He and his girlfriend Annabeth has been having sex for quite some time now, but by the gods after his first time something awakened in him that he'd never experienced before. Every night he was so horny, so filled with irrational lust that the normally clear minded demigod could barely think straight. Now one less experienced than Percy might think this not a problem, having a healthy sex drive and girlfriend all too happy to sort it out. However, Percy had discovered that even demigoddesses had their limits and Annabeth, eager as she was, wasn't always up for the task.

They had talked this over one night in Percy's cabin after a long night of love making. Annabeth revealed reluctantly that she simply couldn't keep up with him every night, as much as she enjoyed herself in the process. Percy had understood, though he did feel guilty for putting her through such things. However, what Annabeth would go on to suggest would shock him far more than anything he could have expected.

"Sleep with other girls."

"Wait...what?!" Percy exclaimed, his face filled with shock and surprise.

"Don't get all dumb on me seaweed brain," Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. "There are plenty of gorgeous girls in camp half-blood that would be eager to fuck your brains out at even the slightest provocation. By the gods you're a hero!"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing that," Percy confessed.

"Percy I'm giving you permission. Have a few one-night stands, enjoy yourself. Hell, get another girlfriend if you develop feelings for them. Bring them back here and we'll double team you as long as I can get some Morpheus damned sleep." Annabeth playful threw her arms in the air, faking indignation.

Percy laughed despite shaking his head "I've only got eyes for you Annabeth you know that." The son of Poseidon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the daughter of Athena close, to which she responded by snuggling into him.

"Percy Jackson, as much as I love it when you say that. The amount of times I've caught you staring at Drew Tanaka's ass is beyond counting at this point. Just find someone, if not for you then for me."

Percy simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. After that Annabeth had gone to sleep, but Percy wasn't able to as he thought on what she said. He'd been thinking about it ever since, when his libido allowed anyway. As much as the thought of taking the likes of Drew Tanaka behind the Aphrodite cabin and showing her what a real demigod felt like appealed to him, he couldn't shake the feeling he would be betraying Annabeth. She was the one person who stood by him in all things and to give his love, or even just his cock, to another would feel like he was cheating even if she had given permission.

It was for this reason he decided he wasn't going to sleep with other girls, but instead would find a way to curb his lust. Of course, there was only one place he could go to find something that would affect someone's lust. That of course being the Aphrodite cabin. They were masters of love, lust and procreation and had many powers and concoctions that helped themselves and others in all those areas. He decided to go in the evening during the camp fire, that way there would be far fewer people in the cabin and it would far less embarrassing for him (not to mention less daughters of Aphrodite would be trying to get in his pants in the meantime).

He knocked on the cabin door, waiting patiently while he heard footsteps coming towards him from the others side. Eventually, it opened to reveal just the demigoddess he'd been hoping to see, sixteen-year-old head of Aphrodite cabin Piper McLean. Except, she wasn't quite there in the way he was expecting. She came to the door in naught, but a towel wrapped around her, starting at her breasts and ending at her upper thighs, and another in her hair. Percy cringed as he felt his cock harden in his jeans, not wanting to get horny at now of all times. His self-control was limited in this kind of state, and Piper tested his limits at the best of times never mind now.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Piper greeted casually, casually drying her hair as she did so.

"Hey Piper, I need your help," Percy replied, trying his best to appear normal despite the growing python in his pants.

"Anything," Piper said with a smile.

"I need a potion or elixir to help curb my lust. Annabeth can't keep up with me, she has claimed she wouldn't mind me sleeping with other girls, but I don't want to do that, do you have anything like that?"

"Sure, come in and let me get changed. I'll give you just what you need in a moment."

Percy nodded stiffy in thanks and followed her inside. Piper went back into her room to finish get changed, with Percy politely waiting in the hallway. However, Piper left her door open leaving her in full view of the increasingly horny Percy who despite himself couldn't help but check the girl out. Her tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair which despite normally being in a messy braid was loose with her fresh out the shower, and kaleidoscope eyes. Percy audibly groaned as he looked over her body, with a muscular hourglass figure, perfectly plump and rounded, e-cup breasts and a large ass that went along with the widest hips he'd ever seen on an otherwise very fit girl. Truly she was a daughter of Aphrodite, that fact making itself obvious in every aspect of her physical self.

The son of Poseidon audibly groaned as he watched the daughter of Aphrodite bend over in nothing but her towel, getting panties out of a draw by her bed. Her ass and hips struck out towards the door, Percy biting his lip in an effort to keep a hold of himself. This was becoming harder by the second however, as Piper slowly took off her towels and began to dress herself. The sight of her naked was nice enough in and of itself but seeing her change into a short pink dress which revealed a less than modest amount of cleavage, with no back and stopped at the top of her thighs leaving very little to the imagination. None of that even mentioning the red, toeless heels and white bra and panty set which contrasted against her dark skin in the most gorgeous way. Percy was at breaking point, but Piper didn't even seem to notice. Coming out of the room, Piper merely smiled at her friend, not even realising the state she had put him in.

"Come in, I think I've got just the thing to help you relax. You don't mind that I dressed like this do you, I wouldn't normally but it's kind of standard to dress stereotypically "sexy" in this cabin when we're alone. Kind of a hallmark of being a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper explained, waving her friend into her room.

Percy was in a haze, his mind barely held together as he tried to listen to what his friend was saying. Everything she had done from the second he'd seen her was such a gods damned tease! And she hadn't even meant to do it, she was just doing what she apparently always did on an evening! The sea demigod followed her inside, his mind hypnotised by the sway of her hips as she walked in her heels. The sight of her ass barely hidden by her dress was the final straw. In that moment his resolve broke, Piper not even slightly aware of what she had unleashed, but she would be.

Before she could realize what was going on, Piper was spun around on the spot. Her eyes widened as Percy in his crazed state locked lips with her before she could protest, his weight overcoming her and making her fall onto the bed. He continued to kiss her, his tongue intertwining with hers and he dominated her with her superior body weight and height. She tried to push him off, making muffled squeals of protests as he continued to nibble at her lower lip and swirl his tongue around her own. Eventually, his lips left her own and his kisses moved to her neck.

"I-I'm not sure...mmmh...this is such...aah...a good idea. We're both dating," Piper protested between moans, trying to convince her friend to stop before they went too far.

Percy simply ignored her however, kissing along her neck until he found just the right spot and began sucking on it. Piper moaned loudly at the feeling, having never had it done to her before. She felt a little bad for doing this behind her boyfriend Jason's back, but it just felt too good and Percy was everything she ever fantasized about in a man. She quickly gave up, simply enjoying the sensation and allowing the son of Poseidon to do as he pleased. He gave her several hickeys, the feeling getting her more than a little wet though she would be embarrassed to admit it.

Leaving her neck red and pulsing, he kissed her once again. This time she responded in kind, not able to deny him after making her feel so good. She had never had any desire to do this with Jason, even when they kissed, she didn't really FEEL anything. But with Percy it was like electric, the feelings it inspired within her were beyond anything she could have imagined. It was addicting, making her want more. Hell, even the salty taste of his mouth drove her wild oddly enough, and she knew for a fact he was the only one in the world who could have that.

Any pretences Percy had of not having his way with Piper were now well and truly out the window. He wanted her, and he was going to have her. Everything about her was perfect, making him want her all the more. From her beautiful face, to her grabbable ass to the strawberry taste of her lips. Oh, the taste was intoxicating. Just as much as Annabeth, though she tastes far sourer than Piper but in a good way. He needed more of Piper McLean; Jason Grace be damned. Better yet, she seemed to want him just as much.

Without so much as a thought to what she was doing, Piper got out from under Percy and used her almost hypnotic allure to lead him to the edge of the bed where he sat. In a haze of lust that she'd never felt before, she mindlessly got on her knees and began to fiddle with Percy's belt buckle. Quickly getting it undone, she pulled down his jeans and underpants without a second's hesitation.

Piper blushed as a far larger than average, rock hard cock sprung from Percy's underpants almost smacking her in the face due to how close she was. The daughter of Aphrodite, almost as if be nature of her inheritance, was mesmerised by the sea demigod's enormous phallus. From the sheer length and thickness, at the base being thicker than her arm, or the precum leaking from the large bulbous head. Looking up at the man looking down at her, Piper could see the near pain of his face because of how fucking hard he must be. She remembered how it had felt against her when he was kissing her, rubbing against her nether regions through his jeans. Seeing just how much pain he seemed to be in, she decided to act.

'I'm only helping a friend...I think,' Piper thought to herself, subconsciously licking her lips in lust.

Putting her hands behind her head, she pulled the knot holding her dress up behind her neck loose. Her dress fell away from her, with Piper herself pushing it off the rest of the way leaving her in only her heels, bra and panties. Percy groaned at the sight of her gorgeous body, only making the love demigoddess blush even more. Having had enough of the suspense, Piper confidently leaned in and took Percy in her mouth. She took him in slow at first, before beginning to bob her head once she got a feel for it.

"F-Fuck, you're so good at that Piper," Percy groaned out, putting his hand behind her head and gently pushing her down.

Piper didn't mind the force, in fact she found it quite arousing. With skill of someone far more experienced than she was, Piper bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Her tongue swirled over his massive head as she gradually took him deeper and deeper. She quickly learned she wasn't going to be able to take him the whole way with just her mouth, so with some hesitation she allowed the head into her throat. Breathing through her nose she worked his cock with as much skill and enthusiasm as she had, jerking him off at the base of this cock which she still couldn't get to on her first time.

The son of the sea god knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Piper was just too skilled. He held himself back for as long as his could, but damn it she was just too great at working his dick like a pro. With one final groan, he let himself go as he unloaded rope after rope of cum directly into Piper's mouth. She nearly choked for just a moment, but quickly adjusted and swallowed. The daughter of love was there for several moments, swallowing his cream until she simply couldn't anymore. She pulled herself off him catching the last couple of blasts of cum on her face and hair.

"That was...awesome," Percy said between breaths.

"Thanks, that was my first time," Piper admitted, getting a shocked stare from her lover. "Jason and I have only ever kissed. This is all new to me. I admit, I love how you taste."

"Wow, to think you're only going to get better at that," Percy muttered to himself.

"So...are we done?" Piper asked shyly, secretly hoping not.

"I don't think so," Percy answered, pointing at his cock.

Piper was amazed to realize he was still absolutely hard as a rock. Smiling up at him, they both understood what each other wanted. Standing up, both teens began to undress each other. Off went Percy's shoes, socks and his pulled down jeans and underpants. Next were Pipers heels and panties, which Percy took off one by one while teasingly kissing her thighs and navel. Finally, Percy's shirt and Piper's bra came off, leaving them both entirely naked. Piper smiled shyly at her lover, not quite able to believe this was happening though very happy that it was.

Without a word passed between them, Piper lay back on the bed. She spread her legs, inviting Percy in with the most wicked smile she could muster. It was safe to say Piper McLean was well and truly into this at this point. Never one to ignore an invitation of this nature, Percy crawled on top of her and ever so gently leaned into her as his cock slowly slipped into the demigoddess's virgin pussy. Piper visibly winced, both at his size and at the feeling of her virginity being taken. Just as with Annabeth before her, Percy waited for Piper to adjust to the feeling of having him in her. After a few moments, she gave him the nod and he began to thrust into her.

The daughter of Aphrodite moaned and whimpered at the feeling of Percy slowly thrusting in and out of her newly stretched out cunt. It felt so good, better than anything she'd ever felt before. It was a near magical feeling, and she didn't want it to end. Looking up at her lover, Piper smiled and kissed him, something he accepted gratefully. They began to thrust their hips in unison with one another, both of their pleasure increasing as they felt their respective climaxes approaching. Piper wrapped her arms around Percy's shoulders and her legs around his waist, keeping him in deep as their hips increased in pace.

Eventually, Percy reached his limit and with one final thrust painted Piper's womb white with his spunk. His cock lodged itself as deep into the daughter of Aphrodite as possible, the sea demigod gritting his teeth at the amazing feeling. Percy's climax and deep thrust set off Piper's own, who let out a scream of delight as the climax rocked her world in a way, she had never thought possible. After going rigid for a few seconds, both lovers fell limp as Percy rested atop Piper. They took a moment to catch their breath, smiling at each other as they experience, they'd both shared set in for them both.

When their orgasms had eventually passed, Piper looked into Percy's eyes. Her gaze held a nervousness to it that the son of Poseidon hadn't at all expected. In an act of vulnerability, Piper intertwined her fingers with Percy's. To her happiness, he didn't pull away.

"Oh god, I-I came inside you didn't I!" Percy realised, his eyes widening in horror. "What if you get pregnant? I'm too young to be a father! There are so many quests I haven't been on yet, and you're only sixteen! Oh, this is a mess, what have I done?!"

Percy continued blabbering to himself, however Piper merely giggled to herself upon realizing why he was so upset.

"Percy you needn't worry," Piper said comfortingly, lightly squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Why not? There's every reason to worry!" Percy rebuked, only making her giggle more.

"Percy, daughters of Aphrodite can control when they get pregnant," Piper revealed, getting a shocked look from the demigod. "S-So...was this a one-time thing or can I expect you here again? Maybe with Annabeth next time?"

"Piper, I think I love you," Percy replied before kissing the girl again.

Piper nearly wanted to cry at that moment, enjoying the kiss far more than any kiss Jason had ever given her. Wanting to cement this moment for herself for the rest of her life, Piper made a decision that would be highly pleasing for Percy and surprisingly pleasant for herself. It would certainly be memorable for them both the way for sure. Pulling away from the kiss, Piper crawled to the other end of the bed on all fours. When she got there, she lowered her head and shook her hips back and forth in full view of Percy.

"I know it might seem a little sudden, but I promised myself I would only give myself completely to my soulmate. So please, take me from behind," Piper said, shocking Percy.

This was a bit more than Percy had been expecting, but he was still hard, and he did truly love this girl so he wouldn't deny her. Making sure his cock was still sufficiently lubbed up in his and Piper's own juices, Percy lined himself up behind his new lover's puckered asshole. Slowly he pushed inside, second by second, inch by inch. Piper winced in pain at the feeling, not used to being stretched out quite that far. Nonetheless, she wanted to give herself over to her love complete and so stuck with it.

Percy groaned in satisfaction at just how tight Piper's back passage was, the grip being the most satisfactory of feelings. Starting off slowly, he began to pump in and out with a firm grip of the girl's hips. Pumping in and out, in and out as he savoured every last second of this experience while also giving Piper time to adjust. This continued for several minutes, until a quiet but very real sigh of content left the demigoddess' mouth. Grinning to himself, Percy began to speed up with his thrusts, allowing himself to go ever so slightly deeper with each thrust.

Piper's sighs turned to moans as the sensation of being ass fucked began to feel better and better with each passing moment, the pain while still there turning to pleasure as the line between the two sensations began to blur. The love demigoddess eventually began to thrust her ass back onto Percy's pelvis, moaning all the louder as she took him deep until within a few strong thrusts she took him to the hilt. But this time they were truly going at it, slamming into each other with a fair amount of force. Percy's grip on her hips ever tightening to the point of leaving marks as the feeling in his loins began to build.

"This feels fucking amazing," Percy grunted out, gritting his teeth as his cock throbbed with want.

"I feel amazing too baby, please finish me off!" Piper screamed out in delight, not even caring if her ever nosy sisters heard her.

"Yes ma'am!" Percy roared, slamming into his lover.

Both of them were on their last legs now, Percy knew he wasn't going to last much longer and so with the strength of a demigod railed Piper with reckless abandon. Piper screamed with delight, loving every second of the ass fucking she was getting from the sea demigod behind her. However, both were quickly at the limit at that pace. With one final hard thrust, Percy came inside his lover's behind. He let out a feral grunt because the amazing feeling emanating from his cock, savouring every second of it while it lasted. Piper came at the same time, screaming in orgasm as she practically squirted from the intense feelings from her ass and pussy. They both stayed in that orgasm position for several moments, enjoying the feeling before coming down from it.

"That was...amazing," Piper said breathlessly, smiling at her lover with a glint in her eye.

"You can say that again," Percy replied, grinning.

With Percy spent and Piper thoroughly exhausted. Both lovers curled up together until Piper's covers, enjoying each other's warmth in the afterglow. Percy, despite his previous reservations, was actually quite pleased to have another girlfriend. He hoped his could make both her and Annabeth happy, perhaps even bringing more girls into the fold in the future. He guessed he would just have to wait and see. Piper however was just glad to have shared her first time with the man she loved, completely transfixed with the fact she had found her soulmate as all daughters of Aphrodite yearned to do.

It wouldn't be until the next day however, she would remember the name Jason Grace and cringe at the thought of the talk they were eventually going to have.


End file.
